Implied Odds
by NyKole Todd
Summary: Nycole struggles to create a new life for herself in Japan. Hiding from unknown enemies, she strives to protect those around her. It is only when she meets Sakaki that things begin to spin out of control. Prequel to Lucky Thirteen by Cyren.
1. Escapism

**Implied Odds**

The light streamed in from the big bay window over her bed. The single mattress slid comfortably under the windowsill giving the illusion that it was her headboard. Nycole liked it that way. It felt like the city outside was hers. She wanted this place to be home.

The familiar sounds of cars hustling through the city allowed Nycole to pretend she was still in Atlanta. The young woman spent so many years hating America that she should have been relieved to leave. The streets were always packed. The architecture was soulless. Everything was over advertised and horridly modern. But now the young woman missed it. At least there everyone spoke English.

Nycole stretched then pushed the over stuffed comforter down and around her waist. The empath stared out the window. She wanted to be out there living life to the fullest. The young woman wanted to explore the city without having to look over her shoulder. It was law that everyone carried a cell phone at all times. It was also law that everyone knew where you were, but not today.

The clock by the side of her bed read one in the afternoon. Finally. The young woman crept out of bed. Making sure to avoid the creaky floorboards, Nycole made her way over to the closet. Removing the folded outfit from the bottom corner she glanced over at her roommate.

Kathain slept soundly balled up on her mattress in the corner of the room. Nycole fastened the final button on her white button down shirt, bent down to grab her slip on clogs, and turned to go. She didn't want to waste anytime. She removed the note out of the folds in her floor length black skirt and placed it beside her the sleeping young woman. Making one last survey of the room she slipped out and into the main room.

She wasn't surprised to see Kristo asleep on the couch. She knew he had a room with a nice bed in it, but he always seemed to favor the beaten up ivory sectional. Then again everyone clung to what was left of his or her previous lives. The room was homey even if it was rather barren. Five couches, four table, two bookshelves, and an area rug made up the whole of the room.

With her shoes in hand, Nycole navigated herself through the labyrinth of furniture. The young woman seemed to perform a well-choreographed dance. Tip-toeing this way and that the ballerina avoided the noisy areas of the floor. She kept the rhythm in her head. Step, two, three. Step, two three. One graceful step after another inched her closer to the door, her only means of escape. With a final step Nycole turned to her audience, bowed, and retreated from the stage.

The staircase leading to the loft apartment above the club led straight into Purgatory. In anyone else's world such a statement would not cross a persons mind. But to Nycole it seemed ironic. She descended from her home into her own personal limbo. That is what the club was for them. Nocturne grew out of need. It was a place for them to wait. It was a place for them to exist until… She didn't know what they were waiting on; it wasn't in her craft.

But right now she didn't care. She was free.

Swiftly Nycole crossed the dance floor. The deep grey walls of Purgatory gave way to the deep red of Hell as she passed deeper into the club. With the lights on it was easy to see the rushed paint job, but at night when the club lights flickered casting shadows here and there it was a wonderous place. She rarely came into Hell. As one of the dancers she stuck to the platforms of Heaven.

Passing behind the stage at the far end, she could see the back door. Her fingers fished through the folds of her skirt until they found what they were looking for. Her hand shot into her pocket finding her keys. With one final act she opened the door and was gone.

xxxx

Dojima sat in her car waiting on her companion to show. Listening to silence of her vehicle the blonde thought about the victim. The young male seemed completely average. He had no distinguishing features. He went to an average high school where he struggled to stay in the top ten percent of his class. Dojima spent most of the time in the young males hospital room studying the strange scarring on the man's upper arm.

The thin pink lines resembled ritualistic scarring. The process of branding was typical to mark a witch. It was also used inside of some covens to mark rights of passage. The sheer thought of allowing someone to seer marks into her flesh sent shivers down her spine. How could anyone believe that such an act was a privilege?

Trying to focus on the exact pattern of the Dojima pulled away the bandages to gain a better look. The first seemed to be an arrow pointing up. No, Dojima thought. It seemed more like the mating of an arrow and the roman letter T. The second seemed a deformed letter H. The third she didn't know how to describe.

Taking a pad of paper and a pen out of her purse she began to doodle the visous little scars down. She needed to get these back to Michael and Karasuma. They would be able to do more research on them.

It was when the young patient mentioned Kabukichu that her ears perked up. It was even typical, even if it wasn't savory for him to have snuck into Kabukichu. The red light district houses every house of sin known to man.

Before the premier of Nocturne, he admitted having never gone there. But the industrial scene and Shinjucku had always been lacking. Now Dojima thought back on it. All of the attacks had happened in that general area.

So getting food in this area allowed Dojima and Sakaki to take notice of all the people in this area. So taking the time out of her schedule to grab lunch wasn't a distraction. No, it was research. The best part had been convicing Sakaki of this. It didn't take much. And so she was here waiting on him to arrive.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Snapping out of her internal world, Dojima peered over at her partner. The young blonde peered inside with a small curious look. He turned pulling away, but patiently waiting for her to collect herself. Grabbing her purse and keys she got out of the little sedan.

"Are you ready?" Sakaki asked.

"I am fine. Let's go inside. I'm starved." She chirped up.

xxxx

She pulled the covers up and over her head.

'_What time is it? It can't be after two yet.'_

The young red head peered out of her cocoon of blankets to stare at the clock she shared with her roommate. The little red numbers read one-thirty in the afternoon. The young woman reeled at the idea of being awake. Kathain didn't need to be awake for another six hours at least.

Pulling her legs out of the tangle of blankets Kathain tried to right herself on the single mattress. It was only then that she noticed the vacancy across the room. The single mattress under the windowsill was empty.

'_Nycole, where have you wondered off to now?' _Kathain wondered.

She rolled onto her side. Trying to find the lost heat in the blankets. It was then that she noticed the strange crunching noise. Kathain reached into the many folds of the blanket searching for the intruder in her personal space.

The small folded paper came out easily.

She opened the note.

_Kathain,_

_I had to get out. The walls were closing in on me. I promise I am okay. I have my phone it is on silent. I promise to call back if it is you. Don't worry about me. I am at sushi bar down the road. _

_Don't tell the guys. I will be back before anyone wakes up. I promise to bring you teriyaki chicken and miso soup. _

_Nycole_

The young woman just flopped back on to her pillow. Kathain couldn't blame her. Being at Nocturne most of the day could become over whelming. Even though they were allowed to come and go; it was still lonely.

Sighing the red head pulled her legs in tight. What did it matter? Nothing happened when either of them snuck out. Plus, Nycole had only gone about three blocks away.

'_If something happens,'_ the precog thought.

'_I'll know.'_

xxxx

It felt good to be out in the world again. Nycole valued being able to wonder around without having to check in. The young woman only had to let people know where she was going, but to her it felt like another prison. This cage liked different. This cage seemed bigger. This cage was still a cage. It still forced her to live like a refugee. And she hated it.

But she wouldn't think about all of that right now. No right now Nycole was a normal young woman. Right now she could be anyone, but herself. And that meant a lot to her.

Quickly Nycole rounded the corner. Pulling her sack higher on her shoulder Nycole darted in between cars. Following the edge of the building she made her way to the door. With a gentle tug she was inside.

The smell of teriaki mixed with the sweet smells of various vegetables. The young woman loved this place. It reminded Nycole of the sushi bar back home. Ru San's had been her second home. She went there to study. She went there to hang out with others. Nycole went there to get away from it all. Ru San's was a sanctuary all her own.

But now it was this bar. This bar with huge slab mirrors half way down the walls. This bar with it's tacky green and pink décor. Nycole didn't care it was her bar now. She knew the waitresses. She barely knew enough Japanese to get around.

No, the young woman didn't really know the waitresses. She knew their faces and names. They knew that Nycole didn't understand them. But they tried to bridge the gap anyway.

"Konichiwa Nykole." One of the older women sang to her.

"Konichiwa." The young woman replied with a slight bow.

Nycole was learning their way. She was trying to adapt. The young woman was a survivor or so her mother had always told her. If only her mom could see her now. She made her silent prayer wishing she could see her mom again.

'_You would be proud of me. I am being strong like you always taught me. I am strong for those around me. And gods I miss you.'_

She filled in and took her normal place by the window. She enjoyed being able to watch the people as they passed by the window. Mid-step she halted. They were in her seat.

'_How dare they. That is my seat. I always sit there.'_ The young woman thought with annoyance.

'_There are plenty of other seats. You can eat at one as well as any other. Stop being an ass and go sit next to them. They wont be here long and you can have some tea while you wait. Then you can move.'_

Satisfied with her new plan Nycole made her way to sit behind the blonde.

Before she sat she gave the waitress her butchered sign for hot tea. The older woman smiled at her. Eating here was easier once they applied this new language. With one hand pretending to hold a cup and the other acting as a saucer she made the motion of sipping. The young woman did this the first three times she had come. Luckily for her the waitress had picked up on this quickly. Now all Nycole wanted was to settle into a corner with her latest novel.

xxxx

Sakaki sat there staring out the window. They were no closer to figuring out who was behind the ritual burnings. The young man was frustrated. The burns had not been applied. For the account of the situation they burns had risen from the inside out.

The STN-J knew they were the result of a witch. Even thought there were no document cases of witches branding regular people. The blonde ran his hands through his disorderly curls. He stared down at Dojima's sketching. He knew one of them from dealing with Robin. The disfigured H, but the others were a mystery.

The little bell above the door chimed. He settled back into the booth. His attention shifted between the window and his partner. A sudden flare of black and white caught his attention. He crocked his head to one side taking notice of the red head staring at him.

She was of average height for an American. She was obviously foreign. He didn't know if she was American or not, but she was striking in a world of brunettes. Her flaming red hair was pulled back neatly falling over her shoulders. Her floor length skirt was full trailing around her legs as she came to a sudden halt.

Her chestnut brown eyes locked on his. Her eyes widened betraying her shock. Then instantly her cheeks flushed. He watched the young woman regain her composure and walk to the both behind him.

"…and I mean what does he expect of me? He couldn't really believe I would act like that. I mean can you blame me… Sakaki? Sakaki are you listening to me?" his partner's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I am sorry Dojima. I don't know where I was." His eyes focused in on hers.

With a sharp look from him to the young woman now seated behind him Dojima's eyes narrowed even further.

"I do." She teased playfully. "Now that I have you attention. We need to get these to Michael and Karasuma. If they are runes like the ones Robin used then they should be able to match them quickly. The boy said they had burned from the inside out. That is going to take a fairly powerful witch." The blonde paused to sip her green tea.

"I have to go out and talk to one of the other victims. This one is a young woman. I think I should go alone so that she doesn't feel intimidated. She may not want to talk if there is a guy present. You should take these and our notes back to the STN." She really wasn't leaving him a lot of room to argue.

He chalked it up to her wanting to shop or some other inane act. There probably was a female victim. She probably did have the scaring. But Dojjima had probably already talked to her. The hunter sat back aware of the young woman behind him.

"Then you should probably go ahead." He replied.

Dojima grabbed her purse and coat.

"Please make mine to go." She spoke to the younger of the two waitresses. Within minutes the waitresses reappeared holding a small plastic bag filled with an assortment of boxes.

"Well I am off now. I will see you back at the office." Dojima called as she headed away from the booth. He waited patiently as the waitress brought him his meal. He was starved. He didn't know why Dojima had been in such a rush to get away. Who knew whit that one?

He felt a light tickle at the back of his neck. Wisps of hair lightly traced down leaving a tingling sensation on his skin. Slowly he felt the young woman lean her head back and onto the bench. The light scent of roses filled his nostrils.

"Don't you just hate eating alone?" The soft voice spoke.


	2. To Go Please

**Implied Odds**

"Don't you just hate eating alone?" The soft voice spoke.

At first it all seemed so out of place. A foreigner trying to make friends with someone who for all she knew barely spoke English. After listening to the two strangers talk so openly about the runes, Nycole knew she had to learn more. So the young woman did the only thing she could think of. She tried to join him for lunch. Now she held her breath waiting on a reply.

"Doesn't everyone." The empath listened carefully to his words. But more then that the young woman listened to their true meaning. Nycole felt the resistance. She felt incorporeal walls surrounding his inner self. She felt distance and a grand canyon of hidden knowledge.

"I guess your right. I haven't been here long, but I guess social behaviors are the same anywhere." Nycole couldn't tell if she was trying to hard. With every attempt to get the young sandy brown haired to open up she felt she was walking blind. It was as if the walls were not his.

"My name is Sakaki." His voice reached out closing the distance just a little. She felt a great void within him. For one second, she could feel him. Then in the next, he was gone. His body remained. His mind was still here, but once again he was closed off to her.

"My name is Nycole. Would you like to have lunch together? It seems like my friend is not going to be showing up… and I have at least another hour or two before I am expected anywhere." She stumbled over her words. The woman cursed herself. She wasn't good at this. Picking up strange men with horrible pick up lines. She only hoped that it wasn't obvious.

She waited.

xxxx

Sakaki had never enjoyed eating alone. The isolation of the act always seemed to destroy the taste of the food. He would focus on the people around him wondering if they felt pity for him. He would wonder what they were like. Sometimes the young man would daydream about meeting some exotic woman.

Sometimes she was from the coast of Italy with long thick black hair and clear blue eyes. Sometimes she was American with honey sandy brown haired hair and sea green eyes. But today she was different. Today she was real. Today she was trying to meet him.

'What am I doing? I don't know her, but then again how many times does this happen to a person?' 

"Since I have already ordered. Why don't you join me?" He offered as the waitress finally brought out his shrimp tempura. The sounds of rustling told him that she was gathering her stuff.

xxxx

Internally she gave a sigh of relief while she packed her book into her bag. Pulling herself out of the booth, Nycole did the best she could to smooth out her wayward hair. Suddenly very self conscious about her look she tried to ready herself for the part. It wouldn't be hard to act like the naive tourist type.

Mustering all the internal strength she had Nycole fought back the on coming signs of a headache. Putting an extra bounce in her step she made herself comfortable on the other side of the booth. With an all to natural easy she placed a smile on her face ready to learn what he knew about the runes.

Finally looking at the young man she couldn't help, but find him fairly attractive. His light brown hair hung down to wear she assumed his jacket collar would come to. He wore a simple green t-shirt with a strange cross pendant, which seemed to herald his faith. It was only when the young man caught her staring at it that she blushed slightly.

"I am sorry it is such a unique piece of jewelry. I have never seen a cross before that had a liquid in it. The jeweler must have been a real visionary." She admitted. It was an amazing piece. She had to admit if she practiced the faith it would be something she too would wear.

"Thank you." Sakaki responded without really thinking about it.

The young male seemed to be studying her as diligently as she was him. Without trying to draw to much attention to the act, Nycole allowed her eyes to fall out of focus. She allowed her gifts to expand around her simply feeling out the emotions in the area around her.

It was a part of her Craft that used to torture her. It was the ability to feel the inner most workings of a person. Only without control it was like listening to multiple radios all set to different stations. Now almost a decade later, Nycole finally knew how to listen and only hear one song. And that is exactly what she would do. She wanted to hear this man's song.

Suddenly the cross began to glow. Alarmed Nycole snapped back into herself. The empath became painfully aware of how she must have looked. Quickly her hands shot up over her nose and she faked a sneeze.

'_What on earth? His necklace began to glow! It stopped when I did. Is he one of the hunters the other witches talked about? Is that why he is intressed in the runes?'_

"Bless you. Didn't you say you were knew here?" The brunette asked trying to start conversation.

"Yes. I moved here about three months ago from America." For now Nycole put the strange necklace out of her mind.

'_I will just have to do this the old fashion way.'_ The empath thought.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, why Kabukichu? I mean this isn't somewhere known for its tourist locations."

"I work around here. I am a performer at one of the local clubs." Nycole watched him. His eyes widened. He seemed to suddenly look her up and down. The look of confusion in his eyes mirrored that of a man whose math just wouldn't add up. It was only then that she connected the dots that even someone without her unique abilities would have been able to see.

"No." She said rather startled. "Let me rephrase that… I am a stage performer at one of the local bars. I work with dexterity toys. I am one of the dancers who use glow sticks and poi to entertain the patrons. I guess I should have been more specific." She seemed to fumble around her words. She didn't mean to imply that she was a stripper. Sometimes things came out and as harmless as they were she knew they were rarely taken that way. Her cheeks flushed a little more as she sipped her warm tea.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I have heard of people doing that. I don't go to clubs myself, but I do go to the movies. I have to say you are probably pretty talented if it is anything like the movies make it out to be." He replied. Nycole could tell he was trying to ease the air between them. She was thankful for the very covering nature of her outfit.

"So what do you do?" She looked up and into his eyes. The soft hazel color betrayed his child-like nature. She wondered how he was mixed up in all of this stuff.

"You could say I am a private detective. I am working a case around here." She knew instinctively that he was trying to change the subject. It wasn't that he seemed alarmed at her interest only that he was uninterested in talking about it.

"That must be exciting. I used to watch movies all the time about private eyes. Their lifestyles always seemed so amazing. The gunfights, strange and exotic women, treasure, and saving people from the bad guys. I know it probably isn't like that, but I figure they had to get the idea from somewhere." Nycole tried to lead the conversation without putting the man on the defensive. She needed to get the man comfortable talking about his job.

A small smile crossed Sakaki's lips. And Nycole had to admit she liked it. If only she was here to really get to know this man, but she wasn't. Right now it was her job to learn what they knew. It was her job to help protect the whole.

"Sometimes it's like that. But mostly it is talking to victims. You hear a lot of sad stories that way." Sakaki glanced around looking for a waitress. Spotting one he gave a small nod letting her know he needed assistance. Quickly she made her way through a sea of tables. The young woman pulled out a pad of paper ready to take an order.

The one costume that was the same in both cultures was letting women order first. It was comforting. With the extremely different cultures, it was hard to find her footing.

"I would like an two orders of Ebi and an order of Ama Ebi." With a very slight up turn of her chin, she felt confident in the small things she knew. Granted it was one of two things she knew to order, but she wanted to look good in front of this private eye.

"I take it you like shrimp?" The detective asked showing his curiosity.

"I do. It was a delicacy that you couldn't find except in one sushi bar back home." Nycole admitted.

Her eyes lowered from his. She wasn't listening to him as he talked to the waitress. No. She was studying the crude drawings on the small spiral notebook. It laid open to the page that the woman had drawn the runes on. Nycole had to admit it was rather sloppy of the detective to leave it laid open like that. I mean how did he know others weren't studying the runes as well. Let alone that the one witch who helped create them wasn't sitting across from him.

She gave a small approving smile to herself as she studied them. They were the ones. They were her runes. Well not only hers. This belonged to Raven, but the energy that fueled them was her gift. And she couldn't help but feel a pang of maternal nature when she looked at them. These were her children to that helped her pack. It was only when he reached over and shut the book that she realized how much she had been staring.

"I am sorry. They caught my attention and I was trying to figure out what they were." Nycole announced trying to sound convincing. With a sheepish grin she looked down at her lap.

'_If he is really following the case he is going to end up in over his head. And more then that I don't need him snooping around Nocturne.' _She ran several scenarios through in her head. It was only when she had a course of action that she looked up.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It is just they are involved in the case I am following. I am not sure what they are myself." The young male admitted.

Nycole was happy to see the waitress returning. With a glance down at her watch she knew she was beginning to push it. It was almost three in the afternoon, and soon the others would wake up. The young server placed the sushi plate in front of her. With a slight bow the woman retreated from the table. Gracefully Nycole plucked a rice roll off the plate in front of her. She settled back into the booth.

The empath had to admit she enjoyed talking to someone new. It was a slightly strained conversation or at least it seemed to be. It had been years since she had talked to someone without being able to know exactly how the person felt about her. This was different. She couldn't hear his mind nor could she feel his heart. Nycole had to admit she liked the mystery.

" If you will excuse me for a moment." Sakaki said as he finished his cup of green tea. Removing his napkin he slid out of the booth.

This was her chance. Nycole's heart leapt into her chest. Moving quickly she pulled out enough cash to cover her meal and his. It was the least she could do. Then with a final motion she swept up her bags and the spiral notebook. Silently she prayed he would forgive her. This wasn't like her, but she needed to keep him away from the runes and the club as long as she could.

With that last thought she rushed through the restaurant. Pushing her way through the door the turned in the direction of Nocturne. Deciding it would be best to stay off the main street, she decided to return back down the ally. The folds of her skirt billowed behind her as she rushed down the little pathway.

For a second her mind slipped back to Sakaki. She thought about the way his hair flopped slightly into his deep violet eyes. Nycole pushed herself away from the thought. He was just a guy. No, worse he was a normal guy. And that was a line she wasn't allowed to cross.

xxxx

Disappointment spread across Sakaki's face as he made his way out of the little hallway. Scanning the restaurant he realized his lunch companion was gone.

'_Was it something I said?' _Running through the conversation in his head he scanned every detail. After a few moments the young man was still as confused as before. Winding his way through the chairs he made his way back to the booth.

Slightly defeated he sat back in the booth. He just didn't get women. One minute they seem like they are completely into you. The next moment they seem distant as if they are in their own little world. And the moment you take your eyes off of them they run away. He just didn't get them.

Reaching for his glass of water, Sakaki took note of the money that had been left on the table. Reaching out he pulled it all closer to him. Trying to make sense of the small pile he smoothed out the slips of paper. It was only when he was done he noticed the total.

"Silly American, she left too much. She must still be getting used to our money." He shook his head. Then reached for the bill.

"I guess she is not that silly after all." Sakaki muttered to himself.

Checking the time on his watch he decided it was time for him to return to Raven's Flat. It was only then that he noticed the empty space on the table. Leaning back he glanced under the table to see if it had fallen out of sight. Internally he sighed.

'Nothing I can do right now, but the next time I see you it will be very different.' Annoyed with his relaxed attitude Sakaki made a little promise. He would find the redheaded American again and demand to know what she knew.


	3. Preperations

**Implied Odds**

As quietly as she could Nycole opened the back door. She moved with patients that very few possessed.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you?" A small feminine voice came from behind her.

"Are they up yet?" Nycole spun around becoming eye to eye with Kathain.

Kathain relaxed allowing all her weight to shift to her right leg. Cocking her head slightly her expectation spread across her face.

"Here." Nycole said as she lifted the brown paper bag from her side. The light aroma of Moo Goo Gai Pan wafted around them. Nycole felt the appreciation wafting off the girl. The small ripples of pleasure and excitement washed up and against the empath. Nycole had to admit that feeling alone could make the risk worth it.

"Only Kristo. But he is practicing right now. He didn't see me come down. You better hurry though." Leaving the frail redhead to enjoy her lunch, Nycole quickly made her way up the stairs.

Moving as silently as she could the girl made her way across the common room and into the room she shared with Kathain. Unbuttoning her shirt and skirt she allowed the clothing to slip to the floor. Pulling her pajama set from the end of the bed she pulled the pants back on. Slipping the t-shirt over her head she was almost finished. Pulling the tie out of her hair she made one last effort to look like she had just crawled out of bed. Stepping in front of the mirror she studied her appearance. Finally satisfied she made her way out into the common room.

The room was still quiet. She could hear the sounds of people moving in between rooms. The familiar sounds of morning came. Morning was a relative term in this little family. Morning came when the group woke up, even if that was at almost four in the afternoon. Then again if you asked Kathain it was always morning.

'It is always morning. This way the day always has a chance to improve.' That was Kathain's philosophy. And Nycole had to admit it was a good one. She didn't always live by this policy, but the longer she was with this group the more Nycole seemed to adopt this way of thinking.

Nycole made her way into the small kitchen. Pouring herself a half-cup of coffee Nycole set out to prepare breakfast. The slight prickles on the back of her neck warned she had of his presence. She allowed herself to open completely looking for some indication of his mood. The empath didn't need to turn around to know Geoff stood in the doorway. She could feel the fuzziness of his mind and the lethargy seeping out of his muscles.

"Morning Geoff. Do you want eggs or just pancakes?" The girl asked as she gathered ingredients from the fridge. Eggs, ham, cheese, milk, butter, the list seemed to go on. Piling the items on to the counter behind her, Nycole tried to arrange them in some order. Opening the dishwasher she pulled her faithful frying pan from the bottom rack.

"Both if you don't mind." His voice was raspy causing him to clear his throat.

Pulling a mug from the cabinet overhead she poured him a cup of coffee. Cracking six eggs in the bowl she set out to make breakfast. She enjoyed cooking. It was one of the few things that she felt confident in. It came naturally to her. She began cooking early on. Mix a little of this with a bit of that. Taste the food as you spice. All of the elements would come together creating something that many could enjoy.

So she did. She blended, spiced, tasted, and re-spiced. Finally satisfied with the way both the eggs and pancakes turned out she laid them out on the counter.

"Geoff, will you tell the others that breakfast is ready?" She asked the still half awake male.

"Yeah." She watched him move with the speed of a turtle. It was hard to believe that this figure was the bartender she watched fill orders quicker then any one else in the group. But then again she wasn't up to full capability twenty minutes after waking up either. Pulling plates out of another cabinet and then flatware out of the drawer she was done in the kitchen.

"I am going to go find Kathain." She called out as she made her way through the common room. She didn't want the others to catch up with her. Feeding them would give her the time she needed. She had to tell Kathain and Raven about the runes. She swelled with pride. It was working.

xxxx

_Something missing_

_Left behind_

Sakaki sped down the inside lane of the highway. The radio in his helmet blaring in his ears.

_Searching in circles _

_Every time I try_

Leaning into the bike he allowed the world to fall away. The rushing yellow lines were steady, consistent, and comforting. It was in this space that he didn't have to think about witched, scars, or hunts. He didn't have to think about anything other then what he wanted.

_I've been here before_

_I've seen you before_

The male allowed his mind to wonder over the events of the day. Sakaki could still see the girls honey brown eyes. The young hunter ran the conversations back through his head.

On a normal day she would have been mundane. Slightly out of place being that she was American, but she probably would have slipped under his radar. It was the girl's bright red hair that stood out in his mind. The way the strands of hair seemed to flow like fire around her face.

_I can't escape winding down these halls_

_Hard to find a place where there are no walls_

Sakaki cursed himself again for not seeing through her. The girl had led the conversation the entire time. The cyclist could almost see the dance now.

_And no lines begging me to cross_

_Only straight ahead better move along_

She would step towards the answers she wanted. Then step slightly off to the side. Like a dancer knowing which steps to take for the final show. He could feel his anger beginning to rise.

_Like Clockwork_

_I commit the crime_

_How could he have not seen it?_

_I pretend to be_

_Every thing they like_

But for now that didn't matter.

_I've been here before_

_I've seen you before_

Sakaki allowed her smile to slip away from his mind.

He allowed her to slip between the lines of the road as he sped towards Raven's Flat. She didn't matter anymore. Nothing would matter for the next thirty miles.

xxxx

The two girls sat on top of the bar fastening thin reflective ribbons into each other's hair. With a bobby pin here and a barrette there the two girls were close to perfect. Nycole sat back and marveled at her new masterpiece. Ringlets framed Kathain's face showing off her Irish heritage. It took two hours, two sets of curlers, one bottle of hairspray and a little bit of gel to create this curly creation. But it was worth all the work. Her counterpart was a vision. And from the look on Kathain face Nycole knew she was too.

"You two need to get a move on it and get off my bar." Geoff's scruffy voice came from behind Nycole. Lifting her legs off the counter Nycole spun to get a better look at the bartender.

"But your bar is so comfortable. Plus all we have left to do is change. We've already stretched." Kathain teased.

"Then why don't you two help out by giving the rooms a final look over?" Geoff gave the two a stern look.

"Now shoo. You two are in my way."

The two sprites ran through the open areas of Purgatory glancing under tables for scraps of paper or other trash. With a glance at each other they were already in sync. Without a word the two girls agreed that the dance hall passed inspection. Turning in unison they both headed towards the staircase. With only an hour left it was time to make their final preparations.

Giggling and racing up the stairs the two seemed to be one. Nycole glanced back down the stairs to ensure that her partner in crime was still in tow. It was only when she noticed Kathain's eyes stretch in surprise that Nycole began to turn back around.

With a sharp thud against the side of her head Nycole stumbled back. Struggling to remain focused the girl tried to find the culprit. Her eyes blurred as the tears swelled in her eyes. The throbbing in her temple seemed to grow louder with every breath. Stepping backwards she tried to regain her balance. A strong hand seized her wrist pulling her forward.

"Nycole, you should be more careful. Are you okay?" Brett asked half scolding and half concerned. Slowly the world began to focus again. Giving her head a slight shake she began to pull her self back together.

As a reflex her hand shot up to the afflicted area. It was so easy for her to take the pain of others. It was a simple process. Nycole reached out with her heart and mind. Allowing herself to feel the pain of the person. Imagine the pain like a small black cloud sitting on the person's body. Then when she had a firm understanding of the pain the empath pulled; drawing the pain out of her patient. She would see the black cloud flowing from their body on to her own. Then the empath would allow the foreign pain to simply flow out of her self.

It was in moments like this that Nycole wished the same was true for her own pain. But no matter how much the girl wished she could just allow her pain to dispel it wouldn't. In times of pain the redhead could not separate her empathy from her own pain.

"You have to let me look at it dear." Brett's voice was soothing. a young child she allowed the fire-child to remove her hands exposing the afflicted area. Her eyes still stung with tears. Carefully the man probed at the empath's forehead. Sharp pains spread from the tiny goose egg. Pulling back she allowed a quick hiss of air to escape her lips. Her eyes snapped shut.

"You will be fine. You split the skin but you are not bleeding to bad." Brett announced.

"Nycole, I know you just scrambled your brain and all… but we do have to get dressed. If it will make you feel better I have a surprise for you." Kathain piped up.

"Yeah. I know." The empath shook her head trying to regain her focus.

xxxx

The line in front of the club sat three people deep and snaked around the building. The club goers swam with energy. Nycole looked down from the bay window over her bed. Absent mindedly she pulled at the arm warmer as they slipped around her elbow. In the states, empath had gone to enough club openings to know exactly what they were thinking. Nycole didn't need to reach out to them.

The girl stared down picking out their individual faces. The dreamy quality of the attending seemed to radiate. It was only when her eyes stopped a few people back from the front that her heart leapt then sunk. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to make out the exact features of the young man.

'_It couldn't be. I don't know why he would be here. He doesn't know, does he?'_ The question seemed far fetched, at least she prayed so.

"What are you looking at?" Kathain inquired.

"Just the people." Nycole replied trying not to betray her feelings to the other girl.

Turning from the window the girl sat facing the closet. Folding her hands into her lap, Nycole closed her eyes. Waiting patiently she allowed her mind to calm. She tried to find her center. Unfortunately he was there waiting on her. The empath could see his face again. Nycole wondered for a second how he was.

So what's a girl to do? Has the STN-J come to Nocturne? What will our hunter say when he finds her there?


	4. Euphoria

'_This is a sad, beautiful state of affairs.'_ The empath thought.

"You seemed pretty focused on something." Kathain called as she retreated into the closet. "I have a surprise for you. I wasn't going to give them to you until next Monday, but you seem to need it. Close your eyes and don't even think about opening them until I tell you."

Turning from the window the girl sat facing the closet. Folding her hands into her lap, Nycole closed her eyes. Waiting patiently she allowed her mind to calm. She tried to find her center. Unfortunately he was there waiting on her. The empath could see his face again. Nycole wondered for a second how he was. More then that she hoped the man who stood out like a soar thumb below was him.

The soft feel of leather mixed with beads caught Nycole's attention. The girl allowed her fingers to trace the form. The girl tried to form the object in her mind. A soft chuckle escaped Kathain's lips.

"You can look now." Kathain teased.

Nycole opened her eyes to see a mask in her hand. The black form fitting mask held several tendrils of beads. The jeweled accent dropped down from the temples. Confusion spread across her face. Puzzled she looked up at Kathain.

"I figure we are performers right?" The precognitive asked.

"Yeah." Nycole replied.

"Then we should have real costumes." Kathain declared as she produced a set of fairy wings. The thin fabric held a jewel toned array of circled and curving lines. The delicate pieces of material and wire touched the girl.

For a second the girl could not tell if it was simply a coincident. Spanning back to the beginning of their friendship there had always been weird little coincident. Most of the time it turned out that the younger of the two knew more then she let on. So when the precognitive seemed to produce the perfect gift in a weird situation, Nycole wondered. Did she know?

"Kathain, you're simply amazing." Nycole said as she tried the mask on.

The beading feel close to Nycole's ears framing her face. Getting up the empath made her way to the small bathroom they shared. Leaning into the mirror the girl studied her new appearance from every angle. The simple yet feminine mask brought out the deep honey color of her eyes. With the help of her trust black eyeliner she was perfect.

Stepping out of the small bathroom Nycole watched as Kathain fastened the winged harness around her chest. The simple wired structure placed the delicate features perfectly between the shoulder blades. Carefully she pulled the low backed shirt up and around the harness. And with that she was a creature of fantasy.

"You're turn." Kathain called to her.

"This is exactly what the doctor ordered. Thank you." Nycole said as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"Nycole, you know there are things you can't do right." Kathain started as she fastened the strap around Nycole's torso.

"What are you talking about? Kathain you're being weird again aren't you?" Nycole asked.

"Just don't do anything stupid tonight."

xxxx

'_People really find this comfortable.'_ The young hunter pulled nervously at the fishnet around his thumb. The muscles in his shoulders tensed.

"Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here." Sakaki spun around to find the source of the commotion. On a platform above the main entrance there stood two impish looking sprites. The two imps stepped outward to the edge of the platform. Lifted their arms into the air. Then with a bow that rivaled that of any diva Nocturne was open for business.

"Alright Michael. I am going in. I don't think there is anything here, but I am going in." He told the hacker on the other end of the line.

"Be careful Sakaki." The hunter said as he pulled the transmitter from his ear. With a deep inhale Sakaki braced himself for the night ahead. The hunter was here to find the witch behind the branding.

After the second victim appeared it was clear that this was not a ritual in a coven. Both victims carried the same symptoms. A fire like burning that came from the inside out leaving the vicious little scars.

"_Tell me what happened the night they appeared." Sakaki had requested of the young man sitting in front of him._

"_I went out with this girl. We met about a week ago. I picked her up around eight. We went to dinner at her favorite restaurant, then off to the club. I thought she was getting into it. We started making out in the middle of the floor. She pulled me off to the side. One of the dark corners in Purgatory you know where we could see people, but they couldn't see us. Things got heavy. I had a few drinks that night. I thought she was into it. I thought she was playing with me. So I got a little rough. She was into it. I could tell. You know you can tell when a woman is into it. And she began to fight back. So I got rougher. Then that asshole with that horrible floppy hair came over and broke it up. The shit head knocked me out and tossed me out side. Next thing I know the bitch is pressing charges." _

The man had been honest about the whole thing. Listening to the man's justification for rape sickened him. It had taken all of his control to not get involved in the crime. That wasn't his jurisdiction. No, he was hunting a witch. A witch who thought it was above the law. Maybe the witch thought it was doing God's justice. It was just another sick person harming the public.

That is why he was here. Both victims had been at Nocturne that night. So he had to come to Nocturne to hunt. To hunt a witch you couldn't look like a hunter. With that thought in mind Sakaki removed the orbo cross from his neck and stuffed it into one of the oversized cargo pockets. He would have to survive without it tonight.

xxxx

Nycole took to her perch elevated above the hallowed dance floor of Heaven. Here she was a goddess. Here she was a fantasy. So here she could be anyone. And tonight she would be. She wouldn't feel like a high school freshman sneaking in and out of her house. She wouldn't be the empath who couldn't walk down the street without knowing all the sordid details of the guy in front of her. More then that she would not be a girl who only wanted to be with someone. She could escape her life here in Heaven.

_And I have loved_

_And I have served_

_And I have sinned_

_But I have learned_

Taking to the tall black box she looked down from her personal cloud. Allowing the small orbs to roll over her fingertips she began to slip away. Flicking her wrist forward then backward, Nycole became lost in the music.

_As long as you are true to the life_

_That you live_

_This is the time to feel love_

With a gentle swing of the cords the glowing orbs were in motion. Closing her eyes she allowed them to become an extension of her body. Bringing the orbs into a full cross in front of herself Nycole. The throbbing sensation of the base coursed through her body causing her chest to rumble slightly.

_I feel a stirring deep within_

_Slowly picking up momentum_

_Like the tide coming in to shore_

Pulling the cords tighter to her body the radiant spheres picked up speed around her. She could see the pattern of the tracers in her mind. Violet, jade, and sapphire lines trailed through the hazy air creating a second set of wings.

_Over and under in its course_

_This feeling emblazed inside_

Opening her eyes Nycole allowed her eyes to remain focused on the void between the crowd and the platform. The people in the crowd wriggled against each other. The patrons were all the same to Nycole. Normal people just looking for the bigger, better high. Some of them chased the next chemical claiming to open your mind. Others chased someone who would make them complete if only for the night. They were all just waiting on someone to give them a band-aid for the emptiness.

_Every nerve like a firefly_

_Hovering above me_

_Glow, Glow,_

_Glowing divine_

Tilting to the side, Nycole brought her dance around to face the back. The empath glanced around trying to locate the detective. He was here.

'_You are here. I know it. So where are you hiding?'_ Nycole thought to herself.

Maintaining her focus on the poi Nycole began to meticulously scan the individual faces in Heaven. Allowing the spheres to create a path around her she slowly spun. Expanding her consciousness outward searching for him, for Sakaki. She focused, strained slightly trying to pick up individual people. She worked against the dampening field set in place to keep her from being over whelmed.

_Every nerve like a firefly_

_Every nerve like a firefly_

_This feeling emblazed inside_

It was only when her eyes feel on his that Nycole felt the weight of the poi go off course. Her eyes widened watching the glowing spheres arch downward then start straight for her face. Moving without a second thought she yanked the cords down then allowed the rave toys to wrap around her forearms.

_Every nerve like a firefly_

_I never want to lose what I have finally found_

_There's a requiem_

Nycole refused to look at Kathain. The empath knew the other girl saw the flustered act. Anyone in the crowd who watched Nycole for more then an hour would have seen her falter. But that wasn't at the top of her list of things to worry about. No, right now Nycole wanted to find her knew friend the detective.

_A new congregation_

_And it's telling me go forward and walk_

_Under a brighter sky_

Nycole made her way across the crowded dance floor towards the bar. Pushing her way through the bouncing club goers Nycole finally found her way to a stool. Nycole didn't want a drink. Actually Nycole didn't want anyone to notice her at all. More then that Nycole didn't want the bartender, Geoff, to notice her. Dropping her toys behind the bar the empath made her escape back into the crowd.

Now Nycole could find her quarry. Working through the crowd Nycole felt hands fall upon her. People all around the empath reached out pawing at the sparkling wings. Nycole didn't have time for this. She felt a set of hands find their way down her back settling on bottom. Trying to pull away Nycole felt the hands snake around to her stomach.

_I feel a stirring deep within_

_Slowly picking up momentum_

"Okay now. I am glad you are having fun, but I am not the one to have fun with." Nycole called back to her assailant. The sharp smell of alcohol filled her nose.

_Like the tide coming into shore_

_Over and under in its course_

"You look fun to me." His guttural voice crooned into her ear. His hand started to creep down. Nycole bucked, fighting against him. Frightened she tried to pierce his mind. With every motion of his hands on her body, Nycole lost her connection. Cursing the dampeners she tried to squirm out of his hold. Her wings mirrored her struggle hitting him from both sides.

_Oh no. What is a poor fairy to do? Sorry it has taken so long to update. I am on break from school right now so I will be posting more often._


	5. Touching Heaven

The inside of the building seemed mundane. There was a rune over the bar, but it seemed merely a decoration. There wasn't anything here. Sakaki looked around the crowd. It was nothing more then club. Turning towards the door the hunter pushed his way out. The hunter lost his prey in the night. He came to this club looking for the coven behind the scarring. And now he would leave without them.

"Okay now. I am glad you are having fun, but I am not the one to have fun with." The girl's voice came from behind him. Pausing Sakaki looked over his shoulder.

"You look fun to me."

The fairy fought against the mortal who seemed to have captured her. The scene seemed to have sprung alive from child's novel. Sakaki was not a knight in shining armor. He didn't own a horse. But he did fight the bad guys. And right now it didn't matter if the bad guy wasn't a witch. He storm in and save the princess.

"Hey. How about you let the girl go? She doesn't seem to be in a playful mood." Sakaki screamed over the music.

"Look my fairy. Go find your own." The man called as he turned the girl to face the detective. His hand moved from the girl's stomach up to her throat. Sakaki's caught the shocked look on the girl's face.

"I am only going to tell you one more time. Let the girl go now and I promise I will just let you go." The man stood taller then Sakaki and almost a foot taller then the fairy. His eyes locked with the brutes. The hunter could see the wheels turning in his head. Focusing in harder Sakaki held his ground.

"Bitch isn't worth all of this shit." Disgusted the man wound his fingers through her deep red hair. Taking the only trophy the man could he put his mouth to the girl's then shoved her forward violently.

xxxx

Nycole tried to catch her balance as the villain pushed her into Sakaki. On the other hand trying did not always mean doing. And right now the girl couldn't argue that fact. Nycole had tried many things in her life. A stint in the musical realm left her with nothing more then the voice she already owned to sooth other people. Nycole learned to paint epic scenes with words and not the set of oil paints she had left behind. And right now the empath cursed her self for not sticking with her gymnastics lessons. And so she fell upon her detective in a grand tangle of limbs.

Nycole didn't want to look at him. She didn't need to be a mind reader to hear the string of obscenities running through Sakaki's head. So the girl pulled her self up trying to regain any sense of dignity she had left to her. The man grabbed her, fondled her, and then shoved her away like piece of chocolate gone bad. But that was okay he would get his in the end. She looked at the rune that hung unnoticed over the bar. To the unobservant it merely looked like one of the dance floor lights shown on it. But to the witch it glowed with a slight ruby coloring that herald her revenge. He would burn for his actions. The empath smiled.

It wasn't that she enjoyed the pain of others. She hated pain in all its forms. Physical clung to the body then eventually ebbed leaving the carrier stronger. But emotional pain clung to the soul like black, stick venom destroying everything in its path.

As an empath she was born to heal. It was her sacred duty to ease the suffering of others, to share their pain. And Nycole took this seriously. But more then that Nycole believed in protecting those who needed it. There were people in this world that didn't have a problem destroying the lives of others. And this man was obviously one of them. So she took great pride in knowing his sins would be accounted for.

But right now Nycole had to deal with a detective who was in over his head. Right now it was Sakaki that needed protecting. The girl looked up slightly sheepishly.

'_I wonder if he recognizes me?'_ The empath thought to herself.

"It would seem you are my savior. Let me by you a drink." She leaned into slightly so he could better hear her.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" The man's voice echoed the concern on his face.

"I am fine, but please let me return the favor. Follow me." Nycole said as she pulled him towards the bar. Her hand slipped around his wrist allowing her glimpses into the man's soul. She allowed his feelings of relief and concern wash over her like rain on a hot day. He honestly cared.

It wasn't that fact that this young detective cared that shocked the empath. It was the fact that she wasn't surprised. This man, Sakaki, was an honest person. Nycole could look at his face and tell that. It was his honesty, his genuine heart that she wanted to protect.

Slipping onto one of the open stools at the end of the bar Nycole flagged down Geoff. The visage of a hardened bartender faded leaving the teddy bear of a man she called brother. No one in the rag tag band of miscreants shared a family line.

People will tell you that blood is thicker then water. And it is. But family was not always defined by blood. The blood in her veins did not save her when she awakened. The blood in her veins didn't stop her parents from torturing her to "cast the demons out." And the blood in her veins did not stop them from sending her to the local convent. No, it had been her true family that had saved her.

"You okay? Why aren't you on the platforms?" Geoff screamed over the music.

"I am fine thanks to my new protector. But I would love you forever if you could get me a bottle of water and whatever he wants. I will explain when it is not so noisy." Nycole said as she leaned over the bar.

"What can I get you?" He shot the younger male a confused look.

"Um… how about a coke." The young detective responded.

With his mission in hand the bartender set out. Nycole watched as he took orders, filled, and made change. Geoff's ability to keep all the orders straight in his hand always amazed the young girl. After the wave of people disappeared back into the dance floor he returned with three drinks in tow.

"You getting into trouble?" Geoff asked.

All she could offer him in reply was a sheepish grin and a shrug. She didn't go looking for trouble. Nycole didn't have to most of the time it came looking for her. So in her mind, at least, she wasn't lying. Geoff sighed. He didn't seem to believe her anymore then she believed herself. And it was fair. The now bartender had known her for five years now. Half of that time had been spent sharing a home.

Geoff knew her. The man had seen some of her more outlandish schemes. He was there for the aftermath of the attempted download. The bartender had been one of the few who had kept her from loosing her mind to the visions. It was the only time the empath/telepath had ever tried to share Kathain's gift. It was also the first times she realized people who can bare the gifts do. And those who can't don't.

She slipped closer to the young detective.

"So what brings you to Nocturne tonight? This doesn't seem like your kinda club." The empath started.

"I was looking for someone. But I guess she is not here." He was lying. She could hear the filth coming off of the words as he spoke them.

"My good fortune. How about you let me slip out of these wings and join me on the floor? I was getting bored on the platforms." She wanted to stay close to her new friend. Tugging at the fastenings under her shirt, Nycole managed to liberate the wings. Twisting, pulling, and tugging she pulled the gossamer contraption from her back.

xxxx

Sakaki watched the girl shuck away parts of her costuming. The young hunter sought a swift retreat from this den of desire. On the other hand he was now being asked to stay. To stay by a woman in the one place he came to seek answers. This moment would have been a coincident in any other life, but for Sakaki it could have been a lead. Or so he told himself. So he stayed.

There were witches out, witches who burned markings into the flesh of their victims. He came to nocturne tonight to find these heathens. It wasn't that he was a religious man. He believed in protecting the innocent, fighting the good fight, and being a good person. However, he didn't believe you had to be Christian to do any of that.

So when offered Sakaki took the girl's hand, her soft creamy skin touching his. The young hunter allowed this new damsel to lead him out into another world. Life in the STN-J seemed hollow. Wake up, eat, follow a seed or witch, capture and secure, sleep, then start over. At the moment it all seemed like a prison to him. It was all some sort of toxic cycle without a chance to really live. Sakaki was more then a hunter. He was a man. And tonight he was a protector of fairies.

The young sprite pulled him in to the center of the floor. The crowd seemed to pull back from them showing the performer respect. Throwing her arms open wide the girl called to him. The girl's hips and waist snaked back and forth.

Sakaki watched in amazement, as the young sprite's dance suddenly resembled that of the belly dancers. Her arms called to him then wound themselves in and out of her hair. She called to him and he joined. Sakaki lost himself in the heavy thumping of the music. The smells of flesh, incenses, and smoke filled his lungs. Sakaki's eyes closed allowing the man to drift further away from this world. He could feel her hands suddenly on his shoulders. The fairy was pulling him towards her.

It was only when he felt his weight being pulled off balance, that Sakaki reopened his eyes. Her face seemed to be contorted into a look of shock and rage. The girl pulled the hunter down on to the floor beside her.


	6. Salvation

"Look out!" Nycole tried to scream over the music. Sudden squeals of terror erupted from the crowd around them. The empath had felt waves of terror so faint that for the first second she had believed them to be nothing. It was only when the girl looked up she saw that same brute with a beer bottle. Trying not to believe the man to be that horrible she let it go. On the other hand when the man raised the bottle over his hand Nycole decided it was best to pull her detective out of the way.

His hand slid behind Nycole's head as they both toppled to the floor. Bending her head into his chest she allowed him to roll the body weight and cushion her fall. Nycole didn't see how Kristo made it to the scene so quickly. It didn't matter. That was the nature of his gift. It was his ability be anywhere in seconds that made him who he was.

Kristo grabbed the man's wrist. Twisted it driving him to his knees. It wasn't the first time customers had gotten rowdy. Hell, it wouldn't be the last. Places like this always seemed to draw an edgy crowd. She watched as Kristo pulled the man out of the dance floor.

"I think we are okay now." The man underneath Nycole murmured in her ear. The empath's cheeks flushed. The girl praised her good fortune to be wearing the leather mask.

'_Kathain you are now a goddess.'_ The girl glanced back at her pined victim.

xxxx

Sakaki felt the weight in the girl's hips shift slightly. The thick smell of roses and vanilla filled his nostrils. The girl's hair hung around her neck and onto his chest. Silky strands of hair tickled him through the fishnet. Chocolate brown eyes locked with his. The damsel blinked slowly as if finally realizing where she was laying.

"I am sorry. The club is not normally like this." The girl smiled a small sheepish half grin.

Sakaki believed her. The girl surprised him. The young hunter sat up as the girl rolled off of him. His eyes trailed the curves of the dancer's body. The young hunter watched for signs of shock, hell even being slightly shaken. The young girl seemed relaxed, poised. Narrowing his eyes he studied her.

"I am used to the excitement. Are you going to be okay?" Sakaki asked allowing his concern to show.

"I am fine. The guys here do a really good job protecting the dancers." She said flatly.

Sakaki watched the bouncer walk up behind the damsel. The man seemed close enough to Sakaki's height. It was that fact that made it hard to believe that much power coming from the man. However Sakaki knew not to under estimate anyone.

"It's not safe right now. You should get back to the platforms." The little man all but ordered of the girl.

Sakaki watched as the girl seemed to retreat into herself. The young hunter couldn't tell if it was loyalty to the man or her employer, but she seemed suddenly so somber. Looking back at the bouncer the girl nodded her compliance.

"It seems I have to return to my lofty position. It was very nice to meet you. And thank you again. Let the bartender know I said to give you what you want tonight. Here take this to give to him." The damsel looked down at her left hand. Removing the ring on her on her ring finger she placed the slender silver bloom in his hand. The girl's hand wrapped his fingers around the ring. Looking into her eyes he wanted do say so many things.

Sakaki was intoxicated with the girl. The mystery behind her mask intrigued him. Her silky smooth voice, her sweet clean smell, and her satin skin it all drew him to her. Sakaki wanted to pull the girl back on to the dance floor. To spend the night trapped in a world where witches, seeds, orbo, and the STN didn't exist. Sakaki wasn't a hunter here. Sakaki was a knight for this fairy.

The young hunter wanted to reach out and pull her close, but he didn't. He just sat there in the middle of a sea of people. The young hunter stared up into her eyes. The same chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be widening in surprise.

The damsel leaned in closer. Her check brushed the side of his as the girl leaned in.

"It's been thrilling."

xxxx

Every second that the empath had held Sakaki's hand, Nycole learned about her _detective_. It wasn't that she was blind to all the small things around him and this situation. No, she had always suspected. It was that she wanted him to have only been a detective. A person who came to close to a world he couldn't understand, let alone control.

As Nycole stood in front of the mirror of her bathroom, she looked at the fairy of Nocturne. The rest of the night was quiet. The muscles in her arms ached slightly. That only proved that it had been a good night.

Taking the leather mask of Nycole was faced with a little more truth then she wanted. The cold reality of the night set in. Her detective was a hunter. More then that he hunted her kind.

"You seem lost in something. Where are you?" Kathain's voice came from the bedroom.

"I guess I am just really out of it. It was a long night." The empath said without breaking eye contact with the witch in front of her.

"Are you sure you are okay? I saw that guy come at you and that patron. By the way looked like you were having fun there." Kathain said as she came in. With a towel tossed over her shoulder, the other girl was trying to quietly hint at a shower.

"Here let me get out of your way." Nycole grabbed her wet washcloth and headed for the door. Nycole began to wipe away the night one patch of makeup at a time. Tonight had been amazing. The club was packed. The bar made more money tonight then the night before. Over all it had been a good night.

Nycole felt the flat itself relax. As each member of the house drifted into dreamland the empath could feel her own muscles relax. The soft murmured sounds of singing drifted out of the bathroom. Closing her eyes Nycole allowed herself to open up to the house.

Kathain seemed to teater between exhaustion and bliss. Bear and Raven seemed to be arguing about the last coke in the fridge.

'_Look I put it in the back so I would have it after work.' One said to the other._

'_It is the one with a dent in it. It's mine cause I dropped it last night.'_

In another shower Geoff seemed to be fighting with the cap on his conditioner.

"_Stupid… God damn…. Why won't you open?" He growled at the contraption._

In the living room Kritso and Brett watched a movie someone had found in a shop down the street. Only mildly interested Brett seemed to allow his mind f to drift in and out of this realm. His mind was the only blank space in the small flat. It was his talent to stop all conscious thought that set him apart from the others.

"_I can't believe I am actually watching this." The thought rang loud and clear from Kristo. _

"_And I didn't even get her name."_ The foreign voice broke into the empath's thoughts. It was probably a patron waiting on someone who left early in the night. Nycole looked out of the bay windows over her bed. Then young figure stared up for the street corner. The young motor cyclist seemed to take note of her.

"_Princess is that you? Is that your bedroom? Have you been locked away in that tower for the night?"_

Nycole touched the windowpane in front of her. It was her detective, her new knight, and her hunter. He would hunt her some day. But for now she had to protect her family and that meant staying close to him.

"_Good night Princess." _

She could imagine him mouthing the words.

"Who is your admirer?" Kathain's voice overshadowed all of the internal voices of the people around her. The empath whirled around startled. Looking back down at the street below Nycole watched her young hunter. The engine let out a sudden roar as it sped away.

"It's the guy who helped me out tonight. I think I am craving sushi. I don't know after tonight I need some space." Nycole replied.

"I have had the worst craving for Shrimp Tempura. And remember while you're out don't do anything stupid. We need to keep a low profile." Kathain reminded her.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep." Nycole said as she turned out the lights.

Nycole eased into her single bed. The girl pulled the over stuffed comforter up around her shoulders. Drifting into the space where dreams met reality a hunter transformed. Her bedroom stretched becoming a lofty tower. Where a red headed princess slept locked away from a world that wouldn't have her.


	7. What is, wouldn't be

The sheets seemed to be suffocating him. Sakaki couldn't just lie there. The young man rolled from his stomach to his back. Pushing the covers from around his neck the man seemed to breath easier. From a pile of discarded clothing the metallic cries of a cell phone could be heard.

Grabbing at the jacket on top Sakaki began to rifle through pockets. Following the shrill whining of the phone seemed to be a strange game of hide and seek. Finally finding his phone the man felt some how gratified.

"Sakaki." The hunter answered.

"Sakaki, we need you to come in. There has been another attack. The victim needs to be interviewed." Michael's voice came from the other end.

"Okay. Give me a few minutes and I will be there."

"Actually I am sending over the address. Meet Karasuma in thirty minutes to interview the victim."

"Alright," The hunter let out a loud sigh as he hung up the little cell phone. Another day, another case.

xxxx

Nycole was falling head long into the darkness. The void that swallowed her seemed to stretch on forever in all directions. The empath knew she was inside of something. It wasn't a knowing of the physical realm. No, the young woman could not see anything. For that matter she could not see herself. But Nycole knew she was falling to a place she had been before. Nycole knew she was safe and unharmed, though for the all the money in the world, she could not tell you where she was. Or where she was going.

The inky black surrounding seemed to be giving way to a place. Under her a floor seemed to form from nothing. It was only when Nycole became aware of the grain texture of the ground that she even noticed she was barefoot. The sugar fine white sand warmed her toes. She was on a beach. The empath looked out into the nothing patiently waiting for the rest of the world to come into creation. It did. Nycole knew as she had before that the horizon would form before the sky. The empath knew that when the shore touched the ocean, buildings would come into focus.

Patiently, the young woman sat playing in the grains. Picking up a handful the girl shifted the pile down to one grain. Nycole suddenly became aware of a memory. It played out just as this moment did. The girl picked up the single grain and stared into it.

_There was a knock at the bedroom door. Violently the door swung open casting light behind a diminutive figure._

"_Sir! Sir! Please Sir, wake up!"_

"_What is it Anthony? I just fell asleep." The man rolled over. The metal hands of the clock next to his bed barely read two in the morning. "Do you know what bloody time it is? This better be important." The man signed half awake._

"_Sir, it is the Nazi's. They have taken Poland." His assistant replied._

_Throwing the covers off of him the man rushed out of the room, barely sparing the time to grab his robe. _

Nycole knew this moment. Granted she had not been there. The woman couldn't have been. Hell, Nycole hadn't come into the world until the early eighties, but the girl knew this moment all the same. It was the night the world changed. The night the world decided to strike back.

Pulling back from the vision, Nycole became aware of the sand around her. The world was now littered with colors. White sands met deep blue waters and a sky fading to purple. The crisp spring like air smelled of sweet vanilla. Without a second thought the empath allowed the grain of sand to roll into her palm. Like a child who found an unknown piece of candy, the girl popped the grain into her mouth.

"Rock Candy. I should have known." It didn't surprise her that the sand tasted like candy. It actually made a lot of sense to the girl, though she could not tell you why.

"Well I can't stay here forever." Standing up the girl decided to do what she did best. Throwing her hands out to the sides, the young woman spun in place. The scarf-like strands of her skirt wrapped around and between her legs. Pausing drastically Nycole picked a direction and walked.

Around her the lands seemed to repeat. Trees the empath had already past seemed to appear before her, even though Nycole knew the road had not turned. Not that there was a road per say. The sands still stretched out in front of her. Staring out into the water Nycole pondered where she was. With every step the land around her became familiar.

The landscape around Nycole changed. The stark openness of the shore the girl had been on turned to the lush surroundings of Eden. The garden seemed to unfold around her. Soft emerald grass spread before her tempting her to lay under the sun. The thick smell of summer fruits surrounded her. Strawberries grew wild, while green apples ripened on the branch. This place could be home, but she needed to keep moving. She was looking for something or was it someone.

Nycole needed to find her way to the gate. But where was the gate? She needed a guide. Searching for the closest place people might gather Nycole became more aware of her surroundings. In the distance a fortress floating caught her eye.

"I need to go there. From there I can find what I need to get out of here." Nycole said out loud.

Trying to loose herself in the journey again, Nycole set out for the marble structure in the sky. The girl didn't know where she was going. Hell, right now Nycole didn't even know if there were other people here. But she was searching.

Stone steps appeared before her. Marble stones seemed to lead to nowhere. Her stomach clinched up. Anxiety welled up inside of her.

"What have I gotten myself into?" At this point Nycole didn't have a choice. Going back wasn't an option. Moving forward lead to who knows where. It wasn't in her nature to run away from the unknown. As an empath, she could feel her way through any situation. Well any situation that involved other people. But Nycole seemed to be alone here. So she was walking blind.

"Maybe that is what I am doing wrong." Standing up the girl faced the stone steps. The empath closed her eyes stilling her internal tempest. Once quiet it was easy to make that first step. Without opening her eyes, Nycole walked into the emptiness in front of her.

Nycole let go of her belief that she was in control. And in the emptiness she found the path. Something reached out to her. It pulled her forward, close to it. She welcomed it. It was the guide Nycole had been looking for all along. When the lands stood still beneath her feet again the young woman opened her eyes again.

Nycole stood in front of what seemed to be a mirror. Craning her neck backwards the girl tried to see the full structure and failed.

"So now what?" Nycole stood there staring at the older version of her self. "Well at least I don't seem to let myself go."

"No, you wouldn't and I don't." Her reflection responded.

"That's good to know." It didn't bother the empath that she was talking to her reflection. In all honesty, Nycole did that in the real world, which this obviously was not. No, what bothered her was that her reflection was talking back. Allowing her self to ponder this, Nycole mused at the fact that she might be the reflection. That maybe she was inside the mirror talking back to the older version of her self. But there wasn't any proof of that. And she had existed before the mirror.

"Why am I here? Is this one of those Magic Mirror Gates where I am supposed to see my true self or some shit?"

"No, you are here to bring the girl back. You are here to guide the girl out of the pain." Holding out her hand the older Nycole beckoned the younger. "She is on the other side."

"So let me guess there is a nice game of chess and a jabberwocky that needs slaying waiting on the other side?" The girl could not believe she was actually contemplating this. Nycole didn't know whether to believe the reflection that wore her face. Then again, this was her only form of a guide. But what if this guide would lead her to her own doom.

"You could say that, but right now the girl on the other side needs your help. She is lost in the things she sees. The girl cannot find her way out again. That is why you are here. You have come to lead her out. And if you have to slay the jabberwocky to save her I know you will."

Turning back to look at the places she had come from the empath wasn't startled. The sands, seas, and garden had all disappeared again. As it had been before, the void seemed to stretch on endlessly. It didn't scare Nycole to be trapped in this position. In the back of her mind the girl felt a strange sense of knowing. Nycole had to step through the mirror. It didn't matter if the empath wanted to or not. It was simply what needed to be done.

On the other side she would stop something. She would set the world right. Not that she would know how until she did it. But just as she seemed to know everything else, she would.

Turning back to the grinning older version of herself, Nycole accepted things for what they were.

"Somehow you strayed and lost your way, and now there'll be no time to play, no time for joy, no time for friends - not even time to make amends. You are too naïve if you do believe life is innocent laughter and fun." Nycole recited to both herself and the girl in the mirror.

"Beautifully said." The mirror replied.

xxxx

"Apartment 7A." Staring up at the sign on the door Karasuma double check the address on the slip of paper. She was here because of another hideous attack. All of the symptoms were the same as before. Scaring located on the upper forearm of the victim. A mild fever that broke when the scars cooled. The whole situation was disgusting.

Hearing the familiar sound of a motorcycle, the empath looked over the railings outside of the second floor apartment. Staring down at the parking lot the woman watched as her partner take off his helmet.

It wasn't like Sakaki to have slept in like this. The young man was fresh in the field. It always struck her how eager he seemed to be to work. Since the attack on The Factory it had all seemed to change. The line seemed to blur for everyone, including the empath.

Witches were disgusting, but what about the ones that didn't hurt anyone? Which witches were acceptable members of society? More then that if the truth of the situation had always been this. How many innocent people had they captured?

It was all too blurry for the empath's comfort. So the empath decided to simplify it all. Witches carried powers that were always destructive in nature. Society did not have the ability to protect them. So it was the duty of hunters to protect people from witches. So as a hunter it was Karasuma job to protect against witches.

"Miss Karasuma, I am sorry it took me so long to get here." Sakaki said as he walked up.

"It is alright. The victim is a 26-year old male. The scarring, from the report, seems to have cropped up in his sleep over night." The woman replied abandoning her previous train of thought.

"Let's do this." Placing his helmet under his arm, Sakaki pounded on the door.

"Morisato Keiichi, we are with the STN-J. Please open up." The young hunter called out.


	8. The Looking Glass

The room stunk of blood and body odor. The smelled overwhelmed Nycole sending her falling backward into the wall. The empath was taken a back. This place, this room, seemed familiar. Almost as if it was a scene from a bad horror movie the girl couldn't remember. Trying to brace herself against her nausea and disorientation the empathy strained to see the rest of the room.

"_There was once a prince with a crown of glowing metal and flame."_ The girl's voice was quiet calming. The whispered sounds of the conversation barely caught the empath's attention. Stretching her consciousness outward, Nycole searched for the storyteller. The emptiness for the situation struck here.

"There isn't real." Nycole said out loud. "This must be the rabbit hole..." her voice trailed off.

"_His crown was robbed from him by fate, by death, and by regret. He had failed his position and his people."_ The storyteller continued trying to ease the pain of something or someone.

"I know this story… Kathain!" The empathy called out. "Kathain, where are we?"

"_He had allowed the stinging poison of betrayal to eat away at his house, his clan, his people. His crown was stolen because of suppose crimes against his kin. He had to eradicate what he saw as a bastardization of the blood." _ Kathain was here. But where is here?

"To hell with this shit!" Frustrated at the situation the empath stood up. The girl moved forward deciding to not to stay in the corner. She had to find her little sister and move on. The swinging red light sent flickers of light here and there.

'I know I have seen this somewhere before.' The empath thought.

It was only when the girl caught a glimpse of the couple huddled on the floor that she stopped. Who was Kathain talking to? Staring into the almost pitch black shadows Nycole tried to make out the figure. The features resembled Brett.

'God no, please don't let this be Brett. Not after everything. This just can't happen.' Nycole pleaded internally. It had been hard for her to open up to people. It was Brett and Kathain that had found her when everything else in her life had gone wrong. It was the two of them that taught her to trust again. It was okay to want to depend on people; that not everyone around you was out to screw you over. The sheer thought of this scene weakened the empath.

Nycole bent down in front of the seer. The look on Kathain's face showed a mix of compassion, torment, and sympathy. Nycole stared into eyes that couldn't see her.

"_The Prince will become a general, a leader. He will be a prince among men, no longer needing his crown of metal. His glory shall come from within."_

"Kathain, I know this all revolves around you. Help me. Tell me what I am supposed to do." Nycole pleaded to ears that didn't hear her.

Closing her eyes Nycole focused on the darkness. In the darkness the girl searched for a spark of life. The empath reached out. Allowing her physical body to fall away. The façade of the room around her fell away leaving a glimmer in the darkness. There in the black Kathain's soul called out to Nycole. Slowly picking her arms up from their limp position, Nycole reached out to the seer. The empath pulled both in mind and body.

The seers stiffened. The body under Nycole's hands seemed to jerk in resistance. Startled the empath snapped back to herself. Staring into the seer's eyes Nycole tried to understand the problem before her.

"Alright Kathain. I know you are in there. I know that even though you are not interacting with me you know I am here. More then that I know you are fighting to stay where you are but why? Why are you holding on to this scene?"

Racking her brain Nycole could only stare. The scene didn't change. The seer seemed to quell the pain of her audience. The dim red light overhead swung slightly casting an eerie light. Frustrated the girl wanted to strike out at the seer.

Closing her eyes again Nycole reached out for the seers true self. Nycole allowed her emotions to run unchecked. Under normal circumstances the empath would be terrified to do such a thing. An empath's ability to sense another person's soul was equal to their ability to affect another person. It was the one thing that terrified her. Nycole always wondered if people liked her for her or if they liked her because she wanted them to. It was that question that caused Nycole to recluse from the social world. The empath ran from the real world hiding from the people she craved.

But now Nycole needed to use her gift to affect another. So the girl set out to rip into her best friend Kathain. The empath closed her eyes. Bright white tendrils stretched out in front of her in the darkness wrapping around the flickering ember. Nycole felt Kathain's pulse of life within her. Putting her hands firmly on the left arm of the Seer, Nycole pulled violently. The spark of life flickered then exploded before her. The girl's arm stiffened then gave way.

The empath tumbled backwards landing flatly on the concrete floor. Her arms wrapped around the fragile figure that landed on her. The empath relaxed allowing her head to lie on the floor. The empath tried to regroup. Exhausted the girl closed her eyes wanting to give way to sleep.

"Nycole, what … where … what the hell are you doing here?" Kathain pulled away from the empath.

"I am laying on the floor in set of a bad horror movie ripping the soul of my best friend out of a mental representation of herself. What does it look like I am doing?" The girl replied flatly.

"I guess that makes sense." Kathain murmured as she looked around.

"So I take it you know where we are? Or at least what's going on?" The girl said as she sat up. Nycole pulled her legs up in front of her chest. "I mean it's not like this is a happy place to be."

"No it's a party. Here's your sign." The seer replied as if astounded by the empath's confusion.

"Alright, better question, how do we get out of here? I know I am never thrilled at staying in during the day, but Nocturne is looking like a day spa right now." Nycole was frustrated. The sickening smell of the room seemed to well up again.

"I usually just wake up, but I don't know how you got here. Man I wish I could dream up some popcorn." The seer turned taking a spot next to Nycole. The two watched in silence at the scene before them. The two watched a future Kathain try to sooth her patient. They listened to a story they knew too well.

"There was a mirror and the girl inside of it was kind of a smart ass. Kathain I promise I wont let this happen." Nycole said off handedly. Nycole couldn't take her eyes off of the two lumped figures. The limp figure seemed slightly draped over the seer's legs.

"What me being stuck here without popcorn?" Kathain seemed to say without realizing the situation.

"No. I won't let this happen to you or Brett." The empath declared firmly.

"I know. Brett is going to be fine… so you don't have to worry." Kathain said as she looked back to the scene in front of them. "Well let's think about this. We're in my head. If I wake up it should snap both of us back to our own bodies. And if nothing else you get trapped in my head until we can get you out. I mean come on at least then you wouldn't have to pay your bills." Kathain's face seemed to brighten at the rather morbid silver lining.

"Oddly enough that's slightly comforting and makes a lot of sense. I mean come on it wouldn't be the dumbest thing we have ever tried. So I guess there is only one way to try this." The empath said as she turned from her comfortable position to Kathain. Before the Seer could reach Nycole drew back. Knuckles slammed squarely into the young girl's jaw send violent pangs outward. Kathain's eye welled with tears her vision blurred.

xxxx

"BITCH! That hurt!" Kathain screamed as she lashed out at the empath.

"Kathain! It was a nightmare." The scruffy voice of the bartender caused the girl to recoil. Wiping her eyes the girl starred at Geoff.

"God Nycole. Where is Nycole?" Kathain begged of Geoff as she tried to pull away from her single bed.

"We moved Nycole into another room. We hoped separating you two would snap you both out of it. I don't know how she is." The bartender turned away from Kathain allowing the girl privacy enough to change. "Nycole is downstairs on one of the couches in Heaven. Brett and Kristo are watching her. Raven and Bear have been trying to break the connection between you two all day. Any longer and we wouldn't have opened tonight."

"I need to make sure she made it out." Kathain said not allowing herself to think about the possibility that Nycole was trapped in the mirror.

"Finish getting dressed." The bartender said.

xxxx

A violent scream erupted from Nycole as she laid on a platform in Heaven. The sounds of agony refused to stop as Brett held her down. The empath was still out. It was obvious that the connection had been severed. But how violent had the severing been? There was no telling at this point what was going on inside of the girl.

"Come on Nykke. Snap out of it." The fire starter stared down at the unconscious body that fought him. He didn't call her Nykke often. Actually she hated most people calling her that. But for him Nycole made the exception. He didn't understand why Nycole seemed to make allowances for him, but the empath did.

The girl's eyes snapped open. Her body trembled under her hands. She seemed so fragile suddenly. Nycole's eyes seemed to scream her confusion. Her eyes scanned the room trying to make sense of everything. Brett stretched out his arms pulling the girl close. Her arms snaked around Brett trying desperately to hold on to something.

"Oh god Brett. We were so lost. And I saw things. I was lost in her. And she was lost in the future. Oh god. I promise I wont let them do that to you. I promise I will protect you two." Nycole sobbed. He didn't understand her. Then again at this moment the fire starter was just happy she was wake.

The fire starter allowed the familiar lullaby to pass his lips. It was the song he sang when everything else in the world was going wrong for the empath. It was the melody that soothed her. The soft tenor toned notes seemed to lull the weeping girl into a state of calm. The empath curled into him. Brett's arms folded her into him. Her limbs relaxed. The girl seemed to slip away from him. Pulling her tighter into him, Brett lifted the girl.

"Brett! Did she wake up?" Kathain begged as she rounded the corner at the entrance of Heaven.

"Yeah. She rambled about protecting me and she seems to have passed out again. I am going to take her up and put her into bed. I don't know what happened, but she seems exhausted still. Kathain, what happened to your jaw?"


	9. Impatient

**Implied Odds**

"Sakaki update." Amon's voice came through on the metallic little speaker in his ear.

"There hasn't been any activity. From what I can tell there hasn't been any activity inside the building either." It was strange. For the first time Sakaki took note of the building structure itself. The only windows of any merit were on the second floor that seemed to lead in to hallways. The only major window seemed to go into a bedroom of some sort. Trying to use the buildings around it as a staging ground he quickly realized that there wasn't a direct line of site into the building.

"Alright. Robin and I will be there in five minutes to relieve you."

"I'll be here." Sakaki waited patiently. Sitting back in the front seat of the car Sakaki became painfully aware of the gnawing sensation in his stomach. This morning hadn't left much time for food and now the young hunter regretted it. He needed something.

Turning the little dial slightly to the right Sakaki turned up the radio trying to drown out the sounds coming from his stomach. Shifting uncomfortably the hunter wrestled with the idea of lunch. Only five more minutes and he would be able to pack it up for the day.

xxxx 

"He has been sitting there all day." Kathain muttered rather frustrated at the situation. Nycole plopped down on the overly cushioned bed next to her best friend.

"He is still there? Dear god the man is stubborn." Nycole rolled on to her side. She had to give him credit. He was a very determined man. And she kind of liked it. He was amusing. This little detective of hers.

"Yeah, I don't think he has moved to even go to the bathroom…" The curly red head replied. Nycole watched Kathain watching her.

"Alright Nycole. This is where you either get to volunteer information or we can pretend that this won't eventually go somewhere." Kathain offered flatly as she peered out of the window.

Bashfully Nycole buried her face in a fluffy feather pillow. Closing her eyes Nycole tried to avoid the conversation for another few minutes. I mean what on earth was she supposed to say. Then suddenly it was a little too clear.

"Kathain, I think I have done a bad thing. So you know how I have that little sushi place?" Nycole offered up shyly.

"Yeah." Kathain prompted.

"So I ended up sitting next to a set of detectives who were studying some rather strange burnings. It seems that there is an epidemic of people burning from the inside out." Nycole seemed to dance around the subject. She was good at that. She would distract her opponent with cute quick little quips. It was just a shame that it only worked on Kathain when Kathain wanted it to.

"So we have proof that the runes work? What do we know? And the better question, what do they know?" This was Kathain's game face. The stern slightly overpowering look. It always seemed to remind Nycole of a western right when one of the cowboys would say 'Circle the wagons.' It was a look that had sent the globe trotting around the world to find sanctuary.

"We have proof. They had the exact runes scribbled on a little notebook. Apparently they are working a little differently then we thought they would. They seem to be burning from the inside out. Now what we know, we know that these detectives seem really innocent to all of this. They have already interviewed one of the 'victims'. I don't know what else they know. The guy from the bar fight is the male detective. So I assume they have linked it back to here. He seemed to be looking for someone when he came in. I don't know who though. And that is the sum of it all." Nycole seemed to ramble on.

They both laid there staring out the oversized window. It was amazing. They had come so far to hide from the troubles of their lives. They came here to escape their own version of persecution. They came here to escape him. And now another man was hunting them.

"Do you think they are going to be a problem?" Kathain finally broke the silence.

"I hope not." Nycole seemed to sigh.

"Okay. At this point we have two options. We can tell the guys and they can deal with this. Which in all honestly really isn't a good option for you or him. Or we can try to deal with this ourselves. You can continue to go out, possibly meet up with him, and try to keep a close eye on him."

It wasn't a bad plan. Hell, in all honesty it wasn't much of a plan. But it was a plan that gave her an option she liked. So it was a plan they would be going with.

"So in your expert ookie-spookie opinion, what should I, slash we, do?" It wasn't often that Nycole asked for advice. When dealing with people the situation rarely came up. But this was about more then Nycole herself. This was about the Thirteen, her family. And she wouldn't risk that for anything.

Kathain's eyes glazed over. Her pupils dilated as if allowing all the light of the future to seep in. The girls softened allowing the energy of her gift to flow through her. Nycole paused staring at the girl. Her face seemed to be caught in between rapture and void. It was her gift, her gift of sight. And so Nycole allowed the other Oracle to do what she did best. She allowed the other Oracle to guide events as she did people.

"You need to go get sushi. I am hungry. Oh and wear something cute." The statement caught her off guard. Kathain always had a way of saying the oddest of things. It wasn't uncommon. But the one thing that still amazed Nycole was Kathain's ability to be understated. Often Nycole wondered if when everything finally came to pass if Kathain would be standing in the middle of the blood bath merely commenting on what a bad day she seemed to be having.

The oppressive little black and red room came flooding back. Nycole had been running from the memories of it all day. She could see the swinging dim light. She could smell the aroma of filthy, decay, and sickness. She could feel the stuffy sweltering humidity of the room. It all sickened Nycole. Trying the empath clung to this Kathain. The violent imagery pulled her down. This wasn't her gift. She wasn't meant to see, to know how it would all play out. Nycole fought desperately against this place, this time. This wasn't a future she would allow to come to pass.

"NYCOLE!" Kathain's voice came screaming in.

"Oh god Kathain. I keep seeing it. I can't pull out of it." The empath crumpled on the bed.

"I know it's hard." Kathain said as she stroked the empath's hair.

"I see it. I can see it on you. The pain, the bruising, the blood it is all there." The empath whimpered.

"It gets easier. And the visions will fade as time goes on. Just push it away and don't think about it." Kathain said trying to easy her best friend.

"I don't know how you do it." Nycole muttered.

"Well how about this. Go get some air. It will do you some good. Go get some sushi. If the guys start to ask questions I will tell them you went out for tampons. You know how scared they get when we mention anything girly."

"I…" The girl didn't know how to respond. She wanted out. The pain of the past few days clung to the walls like smoke. The rancid smell of it all seemed to choke Nycole. Closing her eyes the empath tried to center her own energy.

Claming her mind the empath pushed away the sickening image of Brett crumpled in the deep red light. She pushed away the metallic smell of his blood. She allowed her mind to focus on the shining diamond of his soul in the black tapestry of her gift. The small jewel flickered. Her mind wrapped around it. He was safe. They were both safe. Her heart began to beat a low rhythmic pattern. Slowly the girl opened her eyes.

"Maybe I could use some air. But how am I going to get out without the guys noticing me? I mean it is not like they like us going out by ourselves to begin with. Let alone either of us doing it after out little psychic fieldtrip." Nycole began as she packed her drawstring bag.

"Just leave that to me." Kathain cooed. An evil grin spread across her face letting Nycole know she already had a plan.

xxxx 

Nycole crept down the stair into Purgatory. Her bare feet connected quietly with each step. She could hear the mutters of the others already in the dance floor of hell. It didn't really surprise her. The Thirteen had to be prepared. Whether the healer in her liked it or not being prepared meant being able to fight. It was their lot in life just as it was her lot in life to be there to help pick up all the pieces in the end. Taking note to stay close to the wall Nycole rounded the corner. She needed to remain hidden until Kathain gave the signal.

"What do you mean you want to spar? I thought we had this conversation?" Kristo's voice came from the other room.

"I know, but I am going to need to know how to defend myself. I can't depend on one of the Thirteen always being there. Plus just trust me." Her partner in crime was incredible sometimes. They didn't question the girl's methods often. It had come about one too many times where she had set something small in motion that paid off in the long run. It was her gift as a precog.

"Kathain? What aren't you telling me?" The weapons master's voice was laced suddenly caution.

"Look I promise that you will understand soon. I am not doing anything that is going to put anyone into any danger." The girl said shyly. "So are you going to show me how to us this dagger or should I run the risk of hurting myself trying to stab the bad guys."

Nycole could feel the irritation wafting off of Kristo. It was rare that Kristo allowed his emotions to appear on her radar so to speak. It was even more rare that he allowed them to get the best of him. But right now, Kathain seemed to be pushing all the right buttons. As much as Nycole hated to say it pushing buttons seemed to be the precog's specialty.

"Fine but if we are going to do this I am going to get the practice ones. Wait here." He said as he headed into one of the storage rooms.

Nycole took her cue. Pulling all of her stuff closer to her chest Nycole bolted for the back door. Making her way past Kathain she gave a quick wave.

"Just remember: not to late." Nycole had barely heard the words as she eased open the back door. Freedom came on the other side of the door. How tempting it was to close this door and walk away from it all. Nycole was smart enough to know that she wasn't the first to have a crisis of faith. _Crisis of Faith. _The words hung bitterly in her mind. The girl couldn't help but wonder if it was possible to have a crisis of faith. How do you loose faith if you are not sure you had any before.

The sharp and rather painful growl of her stomach felt more like a cat trying to find its way out of her body. Right now she wasn't going to care. She was just Nycole, average American girl touring Japan. Today she was going to be normal. And her normal self obviously wanted food.


End file.
